


McDanno Prompt Fills and Challenges

by stephmcx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin Ho Kelly - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Kono Kalakaua - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Collection of unrelated and short prompt fills and challenges that I wrote:1. ...thoughts on where McDanno would go for their honeymoon?2. There was only one bed (mini coda to 10x07)3. Mcdanno + pie for the 3 sentence fics
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: _Considering they live in Hawaii, a popular honeymoon spot…thoughts on where McDanno would go for their honeymoon?_  
>  Originally posted on tumblr here.

“Flights to Newark?” Danny asked, leaning over Steve’s shoulder to get a better look at his computer screen. “Why— Why are you looking at flights? Something you wanna tell me?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, turning a little to look at Danny. “I just thought… I thought we should take some time off. After, you know—” He stopped short and made a vague gesture with his hand.

“After our wedding?” Danny supplied helpfully, even though he loved seeing Steve squirm around the issue. How Steve had even been able to get the words out to propose to him was still an unsolved mystery, but Danny loved him all the more for it.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“Like, going on a honeymoon?”

“Yeah,” Steve said again, a bashful little smile flickering over his face.

Danny couldn’t help but smile back, and he didn’t know what was more adorable: Steve wanting to take him on a honeymoon or Steve being so self-conscious about it. He was about to make some stupid joke, like needing to ask his boss for time off, something to deflect from his own feelings, when it hit him:

“You want to take me to _New Jersey_ for our honeymoon? Seriously?” He squeezed Steve’s shoulder, none too gentle, and took a small step back to have a better look at Steve’s face.

“Isn’t it the most romantic of all places?” Steve said with a wry grin, ”I know someone who can’t stop telling me how great it is over there.”

“You wouldn’t know romance if it bit you in the ass,” Danny said, a little harshly, but overwhelmed by the idea. “You don’t even like it there!”

“I haven’t ever been to New Jersey, Danny, but you like it there. And it’s your home. I thought…” Steve reached for Danny’s hand, pulling it off his shoulder and tugging at it, pulling Danny closer. “I thought you might like the idea.”

“You’re such a sap,” Danny said, smiling brightly, “I love the idea, babe.” He leaned forward for a small kiss, one hand still captured in Steve’s, with the other he cupped Steve’s face. “But my home is here, with you,” he murmured and brushed his lips softly against Steve’s mouth.

“You’re a sap yourself, Danno,” Steve said, smiling, and he pulled Danny closer, deepening the kiss.


	2. Coda to 10x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini coda to 10x07 because I couldn't resist the _"there was only one bed"_ ending Alex gifted us with.  
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://stephmcx.tumblr.com/post/189798345695).

Steve wakes up slowly. A part of him doesn’t want to and keeps clinging to the peaceful obliviousness of sleep. Another part of him is revelling, lingering, in the coziness of a real bed and the comfort of another person warm and solid next to him.

But there is something nagging him, some part of him that’s filled with dread and despair, thoughts and memories swirling just below the surface, not yet clear enough to grasp.

The moment he becomes aware of reality is like a brutal slap to the face and Steve snaps his eyes open with a gasp. Because instantly, the memories are back, the images that have burned themselves into his mind, that haunt him day and night, every time he closes his eyes.

Doris yelling at him full of disappointment and anger.

Doris’ shocked expression in the moment the knife had pierced her skin.

Doris lying on the ground, her hand cupping his face and _“I’m sorry, baby.”_

Doris _dying_.

Steve feels panic rising in his chest and tries to sit up but fails, because his arm is still trapped in the sling. Pain flares up in his shoulder at the sudden movement, radiating down his back and into his arm and he can’t hold back a groan. It sounds much more like a pitiful sob.

He tries again to sit up, still struggling, on the verge of a panic attack and then there’s an arm around his back, helping him up. A voice in his ear, familiar and soothing. Danny.

“Steve, hey, it’s alright. It’s alright,” Danny says, his tone calm and steady and Steve allows himself to catch his breath.


	3. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: _Mcdanno + pie for the 3 sentence fics_  
>  Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://stephmcx.tumblr.com/post/190182200095).

It’s the worst, when you take a bite of what looks like a perfectly innocent apple pie and you’re looking forward to the beloved tangy fruity taste to fill your mouth—and then it doesn’t.

Danny almost chokes in surprise at the unexpected sweetness and Steve is laughing his ass off next to him—leaving little doubt that this is retaliation for his birthday cake—while Kono and Chin at least try to hide their gleeful smiles even if it’s clear as day that they had been in on the attack.

“Pineapples,” Danny says, slowly and as annoyed as he can manage, while he lets his voice raise in volume with every word, “since I’ve obviously haven’t made myself clear before, pineapples, do not belong on or in or even into the near vicinity of any kind of PIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
> Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
